


Happy Wife?

by Nikoraptor18



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Sex, slight ooc-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoraptor18/pseuds/Nikoraptor18
Summary: Blue Jones was so focused on the brothel and the power it brought him, he failed to realize how close he was to losing the one thing that mattered: his wife.
Relationships: Blue Jones/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Happy Wife?

Blue Jones was a strict man. He kept to a precise schedule, from the moment he woke up to the moment he goes back to bed, his life was precision. Precision earned him respect. Respect earned him powerful company, and that company paid him top dollar for his services.

He ran the brothel like a tight ship, nothing got past him. Nothing surprised him.

He was observing the girls’ practice in the dance hall, when a guard came up to him.

“Mr. Jones. There’s someone waiting for you in your office,” He informed Blue quietly.

“Not possible. I don’t have any meetings set for today,” Blue dismissed, believing he was mistaken.

“Sir. It’s not a client,” The guard persisted looking uncomfortable.

Blue stared at him with an eyebrow raised, before sighing, his eyes rolling as he walked to his office.

He stepped in plastering on a charming smile as he closed the door behind him. His smile slowly fell as he realized who was sitting on his couch. His wife.

“Darling. What are you doing here? I’ve told you not to bother me at work?” He questioned trying to control his building rage.

“I know and I’m sorry… Honey… Someone broke into the house… and destroy everything they could touch,” She quietly explained wincing at his tone.

“What? Someone what? Are you hurt?” He asked with slight concern, moving to sit on the table in front of her.

“No. I’m fine… The police… they told me to find someplace else to stay for the night, since… the doors can’t lock, and all of the windows are busted. I just… wanted you to know what was going on,” She explained before standing up, and walking toward the door.

“Where are you going?” Blue demanded following her.

“….to… to a hotel? I didn’t…I figured you didn’t want me here,” She stammered out.

“What makes you think I don’t want you here? Hmm?” He inquired with a raised eyebrow.

She scoffed at that. Her own rage building up as she spat out, “Oh I don’t know… Seeing as how we’ve been married 5 years and I’ve only seen you four times? Makes it quite clear that you don’t want me. I mean hell. Why would you when you run a brothel?”

Her eyes glared at him despite the tears that had built up. 

His eyes flashed with anger, and he as took an annoyed deep breath, said, “I run this brothel to make sure you live comfortably. To make sure you live without worries. Remember? All the things I had to promise you and your father when I married you?”

“Those were my father’s demands. Not mine. I just wanted you. I just wanted to be married to you. Clearly… I made a mistake,” She muttered bitterly as she turned and walked out, shaking her head.

As she walked past the main room, she saw the girls practicing their routines on the stage. As she made her way to the exit, she noticed one of the guards grabbing Sweet Pea’s arm tightly.

She made her way over to them and ordered, “Get your hands off of her. Now.”

The guard turned to her and scoffed, “Oh? What are you going to do? Nothing. In fact, you look new here, what makes you think you have any power here?”

“That’s where you’re wrong. Sweet Pea? Who am I?” She directed her attention to the young lady.

“Mrs. Jones. Miss J for short. That’s Blue’s wife. If I were you, I would do as she says,” Sweet Pea warned as she pulled her arm from his grip, moving to stand behind Miss J.

The guard snorted and muttered “Yeah. Right. And I’m the Easter Bunny.”

Miss J noticed out of the corner of her eye that Blue was walking up to them, and said loudly, “Blue? Honey? Can you come here?”

Blue raised an eyebrow at the request and slowly took in the scene before him as he stepped up by her side.

“This guard here was manhandling Sweet Pea like he owned her and then was very disrespectful to me. I think he needs a lesson in manners, don’t you?” She asked him.

“Oh, is that so? Do I need to also remind you that the girls are not here for your amusement? You are here to guard me. You are here to guard them from clients who get too rough. That does not mean you can do what you want with them,” Blue quietly seethed as he motioned for other guards to grab him.

As he took care of that, Miss J turned to Sweet Pea, and was examining her arm.

“It doesn’t look like he broke it. It may bruise a little though. Try to keep some ice on it after practice, should help, okay?” She instructed quietly.

Sweet Pea nodded her head before rejoining the girls on stage. As she walked away, she noticed Blue ordering the guards to deal with the disrespectful one.

Blue then turned to her and asked her to follow him. She does after a moment and he leads her to his room.

As they stepped into his room, he closed the door behind him, leaning against it.

“It’s too late at night to go find a hotel room. Just… Just stay here for the night. In the morning, we can go assess the damage,” Blue suggested with a small sigh.

“…Fine. But it’ll be under protest,” She conceded with a slight eyeroll.

She made her way over to the bed, sitting down on it once she reached it. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Blue joined her a moment later, flinching as he realized her eyes were tearing up and her breathing was getting shaky.

“Who…. who would want to b-break into our house?” She stuttered out as panic began to take over.

“I’m not sure, but when I find out who did, I’ll make them pay. I promise,” Blue said darkly as he pulled her into his arms, trying to comfort her.

She grasped onto one of the lapels of his suit, burying her face into his chest. She tried to take some deep breaths, to calm herself.

“Tell me… was that whole thing with the guard… was that just for show?” She quietly asked.

“What do you mean, honey?” Blue questioned, pulling away slightly.

“You and I both know that you don’t give a rat’s ass what your guards do to those girls. So long as they don’t permanently damage them, right?” She scoffed, looking away from him, glaring at a wall.

“No. I don’t. I could not care less about them. I do, however, give a damn about my wife, despite your current beliefs. Disrespecting you is equivalent to disrespecting me and I will not tolerate that,” Blue confirmed, grasping her chin to turn her to look back at him.

“Do you understand? Just because I haven’t been around, does not mean I don’t care about you,” Blue stated firmly, pressing a kiss to her lips.

As she felt him kiss her, she wanted to ignore it. Wanted to pull away. But it had been so long since he had shown her an ounce of affection that she didn’t want it to end. She kissed back slowly at first before deepening it further, by wrapping her arms around his neck. She slowly moved to sit in his lap, straddling his hips.

He slipped an arm around her back, as another slowly slid up the skirt of her dress. As his hands wandered, she grinded against the growing bulge directly below her. She pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath and made to pull off his tie.

He smirked at her eagerness and smugly asked, “Baby? Did you miss me that much? Or did you just miss my cock? Hm?”

“Please. Shut up. I want my husband. That’s it,” She replied shooting him an annoyed look.

She hurriedly began to remove his clothes, as he unzipped her dress lazily. She had unbuttoned his shirt and was shoving it and his jacket off. Once his chest was revealed, she began to press kisses down his chest. He lightly tapped her thigh, motioning for her to get up. As she does so, she slipped the dress off her shoulders, and slipped it down her body.

He stood up briefly, to undress himself the rest of the way. As he did that, she slipped off her bra and underwear, standing before him naked.

He sat back down and pulled her to him, retaking their previous position. He grinded up against her, brushing against her core a few times. He flipped them over after a moment, pinning her down against the bed.

He reached down between their bodies, his hand brushing against her clit, before slipping down further. He slid a finger into her, groaning at the wetness he felt gathered there, and how tight she felt. He brushed his thumb over her clit as he fingered her, loving the feel of her walls fluttering around him. Her breathing was getting heavy as he continued his touches.

She could feel herself getting ready to come, when he suddenly pulled away. She whined at the loss of his hand, staring at him confused. Her confusion cleared away quickly as his length began to push into her. She moaned lightly at the stretch and was practically panting as he fully seated himself within her. 

He paused as he looked at her.

“Look at you. Such a pretty lil whore. My wife… hmm. So hungry for me. So hungry for my cock. Can just feel you clenching all around me. Don’t worry honey, I’ll fuck you real good,” Blue promised as he began to move.

His thrusts began slow, but quickly picked up speed. With how riled up she was already; it didn’t take long for her to reach her peak. Blue wasn’t done with her though. Not by a long shot.

“C’mon baby. You got another in you,” He encouraged as he lifted one of her legs to go over his shoulder.

His thrusts continued, going fast and hard. Soon enough she was on the verge of coming again, and as his thrusts got more erratic, she could feel he was close as well.

As she came finally, his orgasm chased after hers; the both of them moaning loudly. When it was all said and done, Blue slowly pulled out, pressed a kiss to her lips, before wandering over to the bathroom.

She could hear the water running and was nearly asleep when she felt a cool rag being pressed against herself, cleaning. Once she was cleaned, she moved under the covers, Blue joining her. A small yawn escaped her lips, as she settled in with Blue’s arms wrapped around her.

She was so tired, she didn’t notice the knock on the door, or the conversation that followed, as she fell asleep.

“Someone figured out where I lived. I want to know who. And I want them dead. No one. I repeat no one, goes after my wife and lives to tell the tale, got it?” Blue ordered the guard that had stepped in.

The guard nodded his head, trying his best to not glance at the beautiful and naked woman in his boss’ arms. “I’m on it, sir.”

The guard left and Blue looked down at his wife, running his hand up and down her arm softly.

“I’ll keep you safe,” Blue swore, pressing a couple of kisses to her arm and head.

He soon fell asleep as well.

The next morning, when she woke up, she looked around confused, not quite remembering where she was. It wasn’t until she heard a soft snore behind her, one she recognized, that she recollected last night’s events.

She slowly sat up, wincing slightly at the ache she felt between her thighs. She looked around for a moment, as she held the sheets to her chest. She eventually got up and made her way into the bathroom.

She cringed a bit at some of the bruising she saw, some from where his hands gripped her hips and others bite marks. She stepped into the shower, wanting to wash off the last 24hrs from her body. She had to deal with a long shift at work, followed by discovering her home had been ruined, which led to a 2hr drive to see her husband. She was not thrilled at the thought of the cleanup that was to follow later that day.

As she was showering, Blue woke up, his hand reaching for her, only to find sheets. His eyes opened, as he stared at his bed. He sat up looking around, before realizing that she was in the shower. He stood up and quietly joined her.

She quietly gasped as she felt Blue come up behind her in the shower. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and he pressed kisses to her neck.

“Good morning, _my sweet_ ,” He murmured into her ear.

“Morning, _my heart_ ,” She replied back with a smile, falling into their old tradition greeting.

They showered together and as they stepped out, Blue immediately began to get dressed. He was halfway through putting on his suit, when he noticed that she hadn’t moved from her spot in the doorway of the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” He questioned, looking at her confused.

She didn’t respond, she just made her way over to her clothes, slipping them on. Her thoughts had been running rampant, and she realized that the chance of him actually going home with her were slim. Knowing him, he had meetings lined up for the day, and knowing from past experiences, nothing got in the way of his work.

He watched her from the corner of his eye, finishing his morning routine, waiting for her response.

She didn’t say anything and once they were both dressed Blue stated, “C’mon. Let’s go survey the damage, yeah?”

She opened her mouth to respond but before she could, a knock on the door interrupted her.

“Mr. Jones! Your 9 o’clock is here,” Came a male voice.

She sighed and simply said, “Go. I know what takes priority. Your job above all else.”

She moved to the door, and for a moment she hesitated, wanting to say something else. She found she didn’t have the courage to do so, so she continued on out. She moved past the guard that stood there and made her way outside to her car. She sat in the driver’s seat and took a deep breath.

“‘I wish I was more of a priority.’ Or ‘Blue, I’ve been thinking about getting a divorce.’ Anything. You could have said anything, and you didn’t. Why? Because you didn’t have the balls to do so,” She muttered to herself as she started the car. “You still believe that that man loves you, but he doesn’t. Hasn’t for a long time.”

She was letting the car warm up real quick before driving off. As she waited, the passenger door opened, and Blue appeared next to her.

She stared at him in shock, “What are you doing here?”

“I told you that we would check out the house together, didn’t I?” Blue reminded as he settled into his seat, buckling up because he knew it annoyed her when he didn’t.

“What about your meeting? Isn’t that important?” She asked biting her lip worried.

“Yeah. It is. But you and your safety are more important right now,” Blue answered.

She nodded her head slowly, still not quite believing him. She then decided she was just going to focus on driving for now, and just leave it at that.

About 2 hours later, they pulled up to their grand home that was looking worse for wear. The drive had been silent, neither of them saying anything to each other.

They parked and stepped out, staring at the state of their home. From the outside, you could see many windows shattered and the front door was hanging on by one hinge. As they stepped into the house, furniture was either ripped up or broken. Portraits thrown to the ground. The kitchen had every food possible thrown about.

As they made their way upstairs, and into their (her) bedroom, they noticed that her clothes were thrown about. Most of which was ruined by various cuts and stains she didn’t want to think about. Any book that was in the house, was ripped to pieces. Everything had been ruined.

Blue stared at everything with growing anger and had some idea as to who might have done this.

He spent some time making phone calls, as she cleaned up what she could. By end of day, he had the person who destroyed his home, a potential partner who wanted over 50% of the profits, and Blue turned him down. He had his men, drag him to discreet location for the time being, and Blue would deal with him later. He then made various calls to get the windows and doors replaced.

Once the repairmen had arrived and got to work, he searched for his wife. She was in his office staring down at photo. As he walked closer, he realized it was their wedding photo.

“We looked so happy here,” She whispered, frowning. “What happened to us?”

“What do you mean? Nothing happened to us?” Blue questioned, kneeling in front of her.

“Blue… You used to tell me how much you hated running that brothel. You used to call me every day to tell me about your day. Hell… you promised me a grand and happy life, where we could go wherever we wanted to. I have been stuck…. alone… in this house … for 5 years…” She explained.

Blue was silent and took her hand into his as she spoke. He understood what she was saying but couldn’t help but feel annoyed by it. Or was it guilt?

“What do you want me to do? Close the brothel down? Throw the girls onto the street?” Blue asked, annoyed.

“No. That’s not what I meant, and you know it. You used to talk about… hiring someone else to help take over. To run it alongside you, so you have more time to be home with me. That’s all I want, is my husband. And if… if you can’t do that then…” She trailed off looking away.

“Then what, honey?” Blue prompted her to continue, his eyes narrowing.

“Then… we should…” She sighed trying to find the courage to say it. “Then we should get a divorce.”

“A divorce….” Blue repeated slowly. “How long have you… have you been thinking about this, baby?”

“A while…. I’m just… tired of not being a priority. I get… that I can’t be your number one priority all the time… but it would be nice if I was in like… top 5 at least,” She mumbled pulling her hand away from his opting to instead fidget with her fingers.

He nodded, jerking back up into a standing position, and began pacing back and forth. His thoughts were racing. A divorce? Were things that bad? He thought things were great. Was she seeing someone? Is that where this came from?

“Is there someone else? Have you been with someone else?” He asked anger breaking through as he ran a hand down his face.

“No. There’s no one else. Not that there hasn’t been plenty of offers though. I just… I don’t see a point to this relationship anymore,” She noted with a sigh.

“Okay. So. So, you want me home more often? Okay. I can do that. I can hire more help and I can be here more often. That’s what you want, right?’ Blue confirmed, sounding exasperated.

“I want you to WANT to be here. Not… be here to avoid the scandal of a divorce. I just… want to feel wanted. Not… like a damn trophy,” She clarified standing up as well.

She moved to stand in front of him, gently wrapping her arms around his waist. Resting her chin against his chest, staring up at him.

“I still love you,” She whispered to him. “I just… don’t feel like its reciprocated anymore.”

He met her gaze and looked away for a moment, before returning. His arms slowly went around her before he leaned down and kiss her lips. He had to think of a solution. He couldn’t lose the one thing he loved above all else.

“How about this… Until I find someone to help run the brothel… why don’t you come help me? The girls listen to you and respect you. Come run the brothel with me and leave your shitty job as a secretary,” Blue proposed after thinking for a moment.

“My job is not-” She began to protest before thinking about her horrid coworkers. “Well… hmm. You really want me to work with you? I won’t…. drive you crazy?”

“Oh, I’m sure you will. Absolutely. But you say you want to spend more time with me and that you hate it here. So, come stay with me until the house is fully fixed up, and I hire a new manager. Once, that’s all done… we… we can go wherever you want?” He concluded trying to think of anything.

She bit her lip, staring up at him. “Anywhere? You mean it?”

He nodded his head pressing another kiss to her lips. “The doors will be fixed today, and the windows will take a few days. We can go… get you some new clothes today and then… You can come stay with me… Be my assistant for a while… and then we will do whatever you want. No complaints. No phone calls. Nothing. Just you and me and a limited number of clothes.”

“Okay… that sounds like a good start… You have a lot of making up to do though, I hope you know,” She said with a small smile.

He chuckled lowly, “Is that so, honey? I guess I’ll have to do my best then, hmm? Make sure my best girl is happy and satisfied.”

She smiled at him, and he gave a small one in return.

“As for the other thing… the not feeling like I love you back. I’m… I’m sorry I made you feel that way. That… that was not my intent. My intent was to provide the best life possible for you. I guess in my attempt to do that… I lost sight of things. I love you and I realize it’s going to take me some time to fix this. But… I hope you are willing to give me that chance?” He hesitantly requested.

She stared up at him, gnawing on her lip for a moment. He seemed sincere and so she slowly nodded her head yes.

At her nod, Blue sighed in relief and pressed a couple more kisses to her face and lips. He knew he had a lot to make up for, and he hoped he could earn her trust again. He knew it was a long journey to get them back to the happiness she longed for, and he knew he would stumble. He knows what his temper is like but hoped she wouldn’t give up on him.

His life was precision, and precision meant power. Yet, when it came to the woman he loves, power meant nothing if she wasn’t by his side.


End file.
